I Wish
by mangaluva
Summary: It looks like a sucky birthday until a magical encounter on an empty midnight train. Slightly random daydream encounter. Not actually possible because nobody with Kid's intelligence would trust their escape to the punctuality of ScotRail.


_**I Wish**_

The teenager groaned as she leaned her head against the dark window. Stupid Open Day… she wasn't going to Uni in freaking London _anyway_, so why send her all the way down there for Open Days? On the day of a _Kid Heist in Edinburgh Castle_, no less?! She'd rather be squealing with Alex and listening to Laura rant about how he'd better not even _think_ of getting away with the old Scottish Crown Jewels than spending hours on the damn train to get back…

She got to her feet, joints cracking after hours of disuse as the train terminated at Waverly. She thought briefly of heading up to the castle, but disregarded the idea- the heist had begun two hours ago, it'd be all over now, and even if it wasn't the crowds would be too thick by now for her to get anywhere near. Instead, she bought herself a ticket for her connecting train back home. Nobody else got on; everyone was at the heist.

She sat with her back against the window, propping her feet up on the double seat across the aisle- hey, there was nobody else in the carriage, after all- and her elbow up on the table, resting her chin on her hand and staring unseeingly at the notice requesting that nobody smoked on the train. Damn Universities for holding their Open Day on the day of the only Kid heist in Britain for fifteen years. Damn parents for insisting that she at least look at Universities in England. This could have been the best birthday _ever_, but _no_…

She checked her watch. Midnight had passed three minutes ago. "Happy Birthday," she murmured depressedly.

"That would not seem to be the case, Ojousama."

Her chin slipped off her palm as she whipped around to stare down the carriage. _How_ did she not notice _him_ get in? Yet there he was, sitting on a table a little way along, his white suit seeming to shine in the dark train, top hat brushing the low ceiling as he juggled a few gems- gems, she recalled from multiple visits to the Castle, as having once adorned the heads of Scottish kings. The jewels flashed as the train slid into a patch of moonlight.

"Pretty things, but their beauty is dulled by the lack of something important," he mused. "Just like you, Ojousama. Why no smile?"

"K…" she gasped, then tried to compose herself. Melting in a puddle would _not_ help right now… "I… missed your heist. I really wanted to see it, but… I was at an Open Day at a University in London… didn't get back until just now… I mean, you almost _never_ steal outside of Japan these days, I wanted to see it so badly, but my parents insisted that…" She became aware that she was babbling.

"It is important to look to the future, Ojousama," he said softly. "Lest we be consumed by the past."

"It just sucks, you know?" she said miserably. "Because it's been my birthday for seven minutes now and I wanted to greet it hanging out with my friends at the heist, not alone on a stupid train…"

"And yet it appears that you are not alone," Kid said as the jewels vanished. She blushed, standing up as he walked towards her. He flicked his wrist and a little blue rose appeared, which he proffered to her. "As a gentlemen, it pains me to see a lady so sad. Please accept my wishes for a Happy Birthday, Ojousama."

She took the rose, squeaking when he suddenly moved quickly, kissing her on the cheek. She felt her face ignite as she promptly melted, covering for her moment of pure, blissful shock by sniffing the rose.

It had a pleasant scent, that was all she could remember.

She awoke to the robotic female voice informing her that the next stop was Polmont. She groggily sat up, trying to remember… no, her stop was after Polmot, wasn't it? Lucky she'd woken up now, wouldn't want to miss her stop and go all the way to Dunblane… she must have drifted off, it was half-midnight after all, and she'd had a lovely dream… that…

As she reached up to rub sleep from her eyes, she realized that she was still clutching the blue silk rose. And sitting on the table next to her was a small heap of jewels, with a card propped up on them.

_The jewels are fine pieces, appropriate for such a beautiful country- when it's not raining, in any case. They ought to be returned to the Castle, where they belong. I hope you will not mind seeing to this for me, as I doubt I am particularly welcome there._

_Birthdays ought to be happy. I do hope you will not see this one as entirely a waste._

_Kaitou Kid_

Alone in the carriage, she twirled the rose in her fingers with a smile as she watched out of the window for the silhouette of the Palace to come into view.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

_I wish XD_

_11/09/09- Happy 17__th__ to me!_

_Oh come on, you can't want to sue me on my BIRTHDAY! It's CALLED "_I Wish", _remember…_


End file.
